


Back and Forth

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oisuga, takes place after player #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa starts texting Mr. Refreshing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Player #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470161) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 



> Sequel to my fic Player #2 but you don't have to read that one to read this one!

7:00am: Good morning! Rise and shine! Is Refreshing-kun ready to greet the day!

**7:01am: What the hell Oikawa?**

7:02am: What kind of greeting is that?

**7:02am: You woke me up.**

7:03am: Aren't you supposed to wake up now?

**7:05am: I don't have a match. My alarm isn't for another hour and a half.**

7:05am: Is Refreshing-kun not a morning person?

**7:07am: No.**

7:07am: How upsetting! My whole view of you has changed!

7:10am: Refreshing-kun?

7:30am: Refreshing-kun aren't you gonna wish me good luck on my match?

7:47am: I'M ON THE BUS :O

**8:30am: Good luck.**

8:31am: Are you still mad at me about waking you up??? :O

**8:32am: Possibly.**

8:32am: Kou-chan!! We start playing soon!!

**8:40am: Good luck Oikawa!! I genuinely hope you win against Shiritorizawa! :D**

12:37pm: We lost.

**12:40pm: I'm so sorry! Are you okay?**

12:41pm: It's just a game, right?

**12:42pm: That sounds strange, coming from you.**

12:43pm: What do you mean?

**12:43pm: I know we were crushed when we lost to you.**

**12:43pm: You seem like you love volleyball so much. It's important to you. Like it is to me.**

12:44pm: If I told you I want to cry, would you think I'm silly?

**12:45pm: No. I cried.**

12:45pm: You did???

**12:46pm: Yes. It's important to me. Did anyone say you were being silly?**

12:46pm: No.

**12:48pm: Good.**

12:50pm: Why do you care?

**12:51pm: Because you're my rival.**

12:52pm: ...what?

**12:53pm: I respect you, as my rival. And I understand. And...**

12:55pm: And?

**12:56pm: I don't know. I just care about you.**

**12:56pm: Besides, we still have spring play-offs.**

12:57pm: Thanks.

12:58pm: Really. I'm glad you understand, Refreshing-kun.

**1:00pm: Is that what I am in your phone??**

1:01pm: :D

*

11:01am: REFRESHING-KUN~~!! GUESS WHO'S TRAINING TO BEAT USHIWAKA IN THE SPRING PLAY-OFFS?

11:02am: THIS SETTER~

11:02am: THIS SETTER IS GOING TO TAKE SEIJOH TO NATIONALS.

**11:34am: Not if Karasuno goes to Nationals instead!**

11:35am: Refreshing-kun, are you planning on beating me next time?

**11:36am: I know my kouhai is.**

11:37am: But I wanna play youuuuuu~!

**11:38am: I'm honored.**

11:38am: Is that sarcasm?

**11:38am: What if I didn't come back?**

11:38am: I'm getting whiplash, Refreshing-kun.

**11:39am: Some third years in some schools leave around this time.**

**11:39am: Date Tech has a new captain.**

11:40am: You're not leaving, are you?

**11:43am: No. I don't want to, and I won't unless I'm asked.**

11:44am: Then why bring it up?

**11:45am: The teachers talked to us about it today.**

**11:45am: They said it might mess up my academic career. And my future.**

11:46am: But you already decided.

**11:47am: I did. It's silly.**

11:48am: What's silly?

**11:55am: I don't feel useful to the team.**

11:56am: You're the vice captain!!

**11:57am: I don't play much. I don't have exceptional talent.**

11:58am: You come on the court and throw us all off our game!

11:59am: You seem to refresh your teammates.

11:59am: Hence the nickname.

12:00pm: You can read people better than your kouhai.

12:01pm: I'm not just saying that as an insult to Tobio-chan.

12:01pm: Even though I hope he takes it as one.

**12:02pm: Thank you, Oikawa. :)**

12:03pm: For what?

**12:04pm: For reminding me that I can fight in other ways.**

12:05pm: You're still gonna lose.

**12:06pm: You wish.**

*

**9:24pm: I'm in Tokyo.**

9:28pm: Have you switched schools, Kou-chan?

**9:29pm: Kou-chan?**

9:30pm: Can I call you Kou-chan~?

**9:31pm: Okay. :)**

9:32pm: You didn't answer my question. o_o

**9:33pm: What question?**

9:33pm: You know what question.

**9:34pm: Karasuno is at a training camp with the Tokyo teams.**

9:35pm: ...like Fukurodani and Nekoma?

**9:36pm: Yes :D**

9:36pm: NO FAIR! I WANT TO PLAY THEM!

**9:37pm: Are you saying you won't?**

9:38pm: Actually, Kou-chan, you're lucky you're playing them now.

9:39pm: Because you won't have another chance.

9:39pm: Because Seijoh is going to Nationals.

**11:38pm: Bokuto Koutarou is insatiable. I'm exhausted.**

11:39pm: Koushi-kun, did you do something naughty? :O

**11:40pm: You know me, Oikawa.**

11:40pm: I do.

11:43pm: wait, did you?

**11:44pm: I'M AT A TRAINING CAMP!**

**11:45pm: He cornered me after dinner because he wanted tosses.**

11:46pm: Kinky.

**11:47pm: I was freaking out. TOSSING TO THE ACE OF FUKURODANI.**

**11:47pm: WITH MY PLAIN TOSSES.**

**11:48pm: He didn't seem to mind. Which was fine. But then it went on for HOURS.**

**11:49pm: He just. Kept. Spiking.**

**11:50pm: I'm not Kageyama. I can't keep setting.**

**11:51pm: My arms hurt. I'm weak.**

**11:52pm: HOW DOES HE DO IT?**

11:53pm: Pure evil.

11:54pm: Oh, were you talking about Bokuto?

**11:55pm: MY ARMS MIGHT ACTUALLY BE FALLING OFF.**

11:56pm: I thought I was the dramatic one :O

**11:57pm: I'm going to bed. Forever.**

11:58pm: Goodnight sweetie ~

**11:59pm: Sweetie?!**

12:00am: I MEANT SUGA.

12:01am: AUTOCORRECT SUCKS.

12:01am: I CALL IWA-CHAN SWEETIE SOMETIMES AS A JOKE.

**12:02am: Wow, I didn't know you two were a thing. Congratulations! :D**

12:03am: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT.

12:04am: KOU-CHAN!! I'M NOT DATING HIM!!!

12:04am: PLEASE BELIEVE ME I AM NOT DATING IWA-CHAN HE'S MEAN!

12:05am: KOU-CHAN I AM SINGLE!

*

**5:44pm: I can't wait for you to see my new trick.**

5:45pm: What new trick?

**5:45pm: ;)**

5:46pm: WHAT NEW TRICK???

5:50pm: KOU-CHAN??!?!?!??!?

6:00pm: I HAVE TO KNOW!!

*

1:01pm: It's starting up again soon.

1:02pm: I hope you're ready.

**1:03pm: I want to fight.**

1:04pm: Fight me, Kou-chan.

**1:05pm: Are you sure you're ready for that?**

1:06pm: Are you saying you'd beat me?

**1:07pm: I'm promising you.**

1:08pm: You're awfully cocky.

**1:09pm: :D**

1:10pm: I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face Kou-chan.

**1:11pm: You can try.**

**1:12pm: I'm nervous. Actually.**

1:13pm: Nervous?

**1:14pm: What if I make a mistake? What if I mess up for the team? Or what if...I don't get to play?**

1:15pm: I'm sure they'll put you in. Didn't you say you had new tricks.

**1:16pm: I do.**

**1:16pm: Nothing like the tricks the others have.**

**1:17pm: We're like a new team. We're strong now.**

**1:17pm: But I don't know if I'm strong enough.**

1:18pm: You are strong enough.

1:19pm: You seem like a strong person to me.

**1:20pm: That means a lot.**

1:21pm: Is that sarcasm? I can't tell.

**1:22pm: I mean it.**

1:23pm: Good. Because I want to see you play.

1:23pm: I don't want you to lose your nerve before you even get on the court.

1:24pm: I need to beat you first.

**1:25pm: You're so encouraging, Oikawa.**

**1:26pm: That was sarcasm.**

*

2:07pm: I'm nervous.

**2:11pm: Me too.**

2:14pm: I'd wish you good luck but I want you to lose.

2:15pm: But not before you play us. I want to see your new trick.

2:16pm: I have a new trick, too.

2:16pm: I think you'll enjoy it. ;)

**2:17pm: I think you'll find my new trick quite refreshing. :)**

2:18pm: I'm going to regret calling you Refreshing-kun, aren't I?

**2:19pm: Maybe~**

*

10:10pm: Did you mean it?

**10:11pm: Yes.**

10:12pm: I need to think about it.

**10:12pm: Okay.**

12:02am: Listen, Koushi, I'm sorry I didn't say anything after you kissed me.

12:02am: And I'm sorry I didn't explain myself after.

12:03am: I HATE that I lost. But...if it's to you, I guess I don't mind so much?

12:04am: I realized something earlier. My volleyball career isn't over.

12:05am: I'm playing in university. I have a future.

12:05am: Losing my last high school game isn't the end of the world, like you said.

12:06am: You helped me feel better, you know. After the match.

12:06am: And I'm glad you got to play until the end.

12:07am: Anyway, I do like you. A lot. A lot a lot. I think I want to...date you?

12:07am: Be your boyfriend. I want to be your boyfriend.

12:08am: I'm assuming you want to be mine since you kissed me.

12:08am: Unless you've reconsidered because I kind of ran away earlier.

12:09am: I was just confused! But I do like you! I do! I was emotional and confused.

12:09am: I'm not confused now! And we're both going to university in Tokyo.

12:10am: These are all very good reasons to consider dating me.

12:11am: Take me back, Koushi? Please?

**7:33am: I can't take you back if we weren't dating.**

7:35am: Does that mean you want to?

**7:36am: I want to. :)**

7:37am: I want to see you. Now.

**7:38am: I just woke up.**

7:39am: I want to see you when you've just woken up.

7:40am: Was that weird?

**7:41am: It's not weird. I want to, too.**

**7:42am: Let me get dressed and then I'll call you and we can go somewhere.**

7:43am: First date already? How forward Kou-chan! ;)

**7:44am: Says the guy who asked me out.**

7:45am: Says the guy who kissed me.

7:46am: Allow me to return the favor.

_Call from Refreshing-kun._


End file.
